


Chi ha detto che Haru non possa amare qualcosa più dell'acqua?

by LoveTheWhiteAngel



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveTheWhiteAngel/pseuds/LoveTheWhiteAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella mattina di una fredda giornata d’inverno, due ragazzi dormivano beatamente su un divano difronte ad un fuoco ormai spento, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, nudi, coperti da un solo piumone di lana, con le dita intrecciate a quelle del compagno e con un timido sorriso che illuminava il volto di entrambi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chi ha detto che Haru non possa amare qualcosa più dell'acqua?

##  Chi ha detto che Haru non possa amare qualcosa più dell'acqua?

Le dita lunghe e sottili battevano sulla tastiera in modo frenetico, con intervalli irregolari e movimenti veloci e coincisi.   
Il ticchettio della sveglia, dall'assurda forma di uno squalo dai denti affilati, si univa al rumore dei tasti che si abbassavano sotto il peso di quelle mani tanto morbide e lisce.   
Quella sera, la luna sembrava più lucente del solito, circondata da quelle piccole stelle che rendevano ancora più bello lo spettacolo che, in quella notte d’inverno,  il cielo metteva in atto.   
La luce del desktop illuminava il volto del ragazzo, incorniciato da sottili fili di seta rossi, apparentemente morbidi al tatto, e da occhi profondi del medesimo colore che sembravano essere sul punto si lanciare sguardi infuocati contro chiunque si fosse messo sulla loro traiettoria.   
In quel momento, però, non erano né i capelli né gli occhi ad aver il primato su quel viso, bensì il magnifico sorriso che vi era nato una volta sentito il suono di un messaggio in chat ed aver visto chi fosse il mittente dello stesso.   
Lo sguardo sembrò addolcirsi e lo spalle, prima tese e rigide, rilassarsi sullo schienale della sedia girevole della scrivania.   
Con uno scatto fulmineo, il ragazzo si alzò e si diresse a gran velocità verso il piano terra, più precisamente, verso la porta d’ingresso, lasciando la pagina web aperta e, in bella vista, il messaggio appena ricevuto.   
  
“Aprimi, sto congelando qui fuori.”   
  
Se qualche anno fa, qualcuno gli avesse detto che in quel ragazzo avrebbe trovato un tassello importante della sua vita, probabilmente gli avrebbe riso in faccia.   
La verità è che custodiva gelosamente ogni piccolo ricordo che li legava e persino il giorno in cui lo vide per la prima volta rimaneva vivo nella sua memoria.   
  
FLASHBACK   
Era una splendida giornata d’estate, il sole batteva alto nel cielo e l’acqua della piscina, in cui poche ore prima si erano svolte le gare tra le scuole elementari del paese, luccicava baciata dai raggi del sole.   
Rin, giovanissima promessa del nuoto, se ne stava comodamente seduto sulle scalinate lì vicino ad ammirare la volta celeste e priva di nuvole, con il vento che gli scompigliava la zazzera rossastra e che gli solleticava la pelle sensibile del collo.   
Quel giorno la sua squadra si era impegnata al massimo e, grazie a lui, era riuscita a classificarsi nei primi posti della classifica.   
Dopo una sana competizione, era solito dedicare qualche attimo per sé, attimi che sfruttava per godersi in santa pace quella piacevole sensazione che provava alla bocca dello stomaco dopo una vittoria.   
Andava tutto secondo i piani, finché un rumore non attirò la sua attenzione.   
Il suo sguardo si spostò verso l’oggetto  che aveva osato interrompere la tranquillità e la serenità che si stava godendo, ma, nel momento in cui i suoi occhi si posarono su di esso, il viso si contrasse in una smorfia di stupore.   
L’oggetto in questione non si era rivelato altro che un bellissimo ragazzino dai capelli blu che si era gettato in acqua con una tale eleganza da lasciare Rin a bocca aperta.   
Rimase a guardarlo destreggiarsi nella piscina per una buona oretta, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo da tale armonia.   
Nel corso della sua breve vita non aveva mai visto nessuno in grado di muoversi in quel modo.   
Lo sconosciuto sembrava essere nato con l’unico scopo di nuotare e, a quel pensiero,  provò verso di lui una sorta di ammirazione ed invidia.   
Intendo ad osservarlo, si accorse a malapena del cellulare che assiduamente vibrava nella tasca dei pantaloni, segno che sua sorella lo stava cercando per dirgli di tornare a casa.   
A malincuore dovette rinunciare all'idea di nuotare insieme a quel ragazzo, ignaro che molto presto lo avrebbe incontrato nuovamente nella sua nuova scuola.   
Una settimana dopo, infatti, si erano ritrovati nella stessa classe, ma, soprattutto, nello stesso club di nuoto, per la grande felicità di Rin che, quell'anno, ebbe la possibilità di nuotare con lui ma anche di conoscerlo.   
FINE FLASHBACK   
  
Scendendo di corsa le scale, quasi inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi, rischiando di cadere rovinosamente a terra.   
Una volta aperta la porta d’ingresso, si ritrovò di fronte Haru, avvolto in una cappotto nero, con una soffice sciarpa blu che gli copriva la bocca, le gote leggermente arrossate e le mani strategicamente nel calduccio delle tasche.   
Anche se coperto da indumenti pesanti, Rin non poté che pensare a quanto fosse carino e buffo in quelle condizioni.   
  
-“Hai intenzione di farmi entrare o no?”- disse Haru col solito tono basso e distaccato.   
  
-“Mh… non mi tentare. Su, entra!”- rispose Rin facendolo accomodare in salotto –“A cosa devo questa visita?”- continuò.   
  
La stanza era completamente al buio, l’unica fonte di luce proveniva dal fuoco acceso nel camino, che illuminava il divano difronte, su cui si erano accomodati i due.   
  
-“Nh… così.”- affermò il ragazzo dai capelli blu, togliendosi il cappotto e la sciarpa.   
  
Un dolce sorriso increspò il volto di Rin.   
Ormai aveva imparato a decifrare alla perfezione i comportamenti  dell’amico e sapeva che mai e poi mai sarebbe uscito di casa con questo freddo per un nonnulla.   
  
-“Sicuro? Non è che ti mancavo?”- domandò il rosso avvicinandosi all'altro e cingendogli la vita con le braccia, facendo scontrare  loro petti.   
  
-“Ci siamo visti oggi agli allenamenti misti.”- affermo con nonchalance Haru, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.   
  
-“E allora? Tu mi sei mancato! Che ne dici di andare a fare un bel bagno caldo?- chiese Rin accarezzandogli  le labbra col respiro, sicuro di avere una risposta affermativa.   
  
-“No.”-  rispose perentorio l’altro, stupendo al massimo l’amico che per lo stupore riuscì solo a balbettare, confuso.   
  
-“Ma…tu, cioè…”- riuscì a dire il ragazzo dai capelli rossi prima che la bocca morbida e delicata di Haru si posasse sulla sua, col chiaro intendo di azzittirlo.   
  
-“Ho di meglio da fare.”- disse il corvino allontanandosi un attimo dalle labbra di quello che da tempo era diventato il suo amante, per poi tornare a baciarlo con più passione.   
  
(^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/ (^0^)/   
  
Quella mattina di una fredda giornata d’inverno, due ragazzi dormivano beatamente su un divano difronte ad un fuoco ormai spento, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, nudi, coperti da un solo piumone di lana, con le dita intrecciate a quelle del compagno e con un timido sorriso che illuminava il volto di entrambi.   
Se qualcuno avesse chiesto agli amici di Rin ed Haru cosa piacesse di più al mondo a quest’ultimo, avrebbero risposto, sicuramente, “nuotare”, ma nessuno era a conoscenza del fatto che , se c’era qualcosa che Haru amasse di più dell’acqua, quella cosa era fare l’amore con Rin.


End file.
